Give Me One Reason To Stay Here
by SexMeDracoSonny587
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC Based on the song by Tracy Chapman. Draco and Hermione have been together for the past year, and Draco is sick of Hermione always spending more time in her work than with him. What happens when Draco decides to leave. ONESHOT. HBP never


_Based on the song by Tracy Chapman. Draco and Hermione have been together for the past year, and Draco is sick of Hermione always ditching him for her friends from work. What happens when Draco decides to leave. ONE-SHOT. HBP never happened.. _

Draco Malfoy, former Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting at home, in his newly bought flat in muggle London. Not only was he a former Head Boy, but he was also the former Slytherin sex god.

For the past year, he had been living with his girlfriend and also ex-enemy, Hermione Granger. They had come to settle their differences in their seventh year, when Draco's actual life had been brought into the open. He was working for the light side, and he was forced to be under high security under the Order for his own safety and protection.

He lived in Grimmauld Place, while Hermione looked after him.

Now they were living together, but for the past few weeks, Hermione kept coming home later and later every night. He didn't think that she was cheating on him, it just wasn't like her. He actually thought she was overworking herself, and she was putting her work before him. He was fed up with this, he made his decision.

Just as Draco finished shrinking his trunks and was getting ready to leave, Hermione apparated in. You could clearly see the bags that had developed under her eyes in the last few weeks.

"Draco, where are you going?" she said while she was startled to find Draco in the apparating point of their flat, looking quite unpleased.

"Hermione, I can't take this anymore. It's as if we don't matter anymore to you. I never see you anymore." he said rather regretfully.

"That's not true! I just have a lot of stuff going on at work." She quickly rushed, trying to reassure him.

"Well, just give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around." He said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"I..I…I…." She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. How could this be happening to her? She must be imagining it, she thought as a few loose tears trickled down her face.

"Exactly, I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." And with that he was gone with a pop.

She had to leave. She could still smell him, feel him, taste him. This all just has to be a dream, she thought to herself.

Hermione spent the next 2 hours aimlessly walking around. To where, she didn't know, but somehow she ended up on her front step. She walked in the doork and with all the effort she had left, made her way into the main living room. It was pitch black in there, so she casually flipped on the light switch. For a moment her heart stopped at the sight that lay in front of her. She let a single tear trickle down her face and she saw the one person she never thought she'd see again pacing in her living room.

"Draco," she managed to say in a voice that was less than a whisper.

He just smiled at her.

"W-What are you doing here?" she managed to stutter out the words through all of the jumble in her head.

"You gave me the answer I needed to stay." he replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I what?" she asked, but then a flashback of exactly what happened earlier. She had been trying to pry the memory of those 3 hours ago out of her mind, but it all came crashing back to her.

flashback

"Well, just give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around." He said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"I..I…I…." She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. How could this be happening to her? She must be imagining it, she thought as a few loose tears trickled down her face.

"Exactly, I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." And with that he was gone with a pop.

"Mia, I don't know what came over me. I just kept having all these insecurities because I never got to see you." he answered truthfully, a slight blush coming to his normally pale face.

She let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'll quit my job if you promise to stay. Nothing is worth losing you. But I still don't see how I gave you an answer."

"For Hogwarts' brightest witch, you sure can be quite dumb." He replied with a slight chuckle.

In a split second, all the humor drowned from his face, and he looked completely serious. But the thing she noticed the most were his eyes. They held a comfortable peace to them, and she could see something in there. Something she knew for certain reflected back into her own eyes, love.

"Hermione, you are the reason I am alive. You are the purpose of my day. I'm excited to get up in the morning, because I know I'll be with you. And I long to go to sleep at night, because you also fill all of my dreams. Not only did you give me the answer…you are the answer." His loving voice vanished all of her worries as he placed the lightest of kisses on her lips.

THE END


End file.
